A Hero is Born
by Gryffindor-Sword
Summary: [Based on and a tribute to Sonic 1] South Island is under seize by the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik and it's up to a cool, blue hedgehog to stop him in his quest. However they are not alone due to an infamous treasure hunter seeking riches!
1. Enter… the Eggman?

**Author's Note:**_ Okay this is my first attempt at a game adaption series, and the first of my Adatpion Series. I don't necessarily need to tell you which game this is since the summary and text tell you which one it is. Sonic is currently eleven in this story and why? Because his age fits into my series (at this time)and don't worry; he'll get to his current age of fifteen later on, but for know; he's eleven. A rule of thumb, if you know what happens next (or have a hunch) don't spoil it for anyone else; please.

* * *

_

_A Hero is Born_

Chapter One

_Enter… the Eggman?_

It was a beautiful day on a yacht and the sun hung high in the air. A small family could be seen on the deck on the ship. One of them was a young blue hedgehog that appeared no older than two. He was making his way towards the starboard side of the boat only to be grabbed by his mother.

"Now Sonic, you shouldn't be going to the edge of the boat without Mommy?" she cooled and scolded at him at the same time but he only laughed at her statement.

Then the tropical setting turned dark. Dark, ominous clouds appeared as if out of no where blocking out the sun. Thunder began to rumble as lightning could be seen in the distance and it crept on the vessel at an alarming rate as the seas began to turn choppy. Gale force winds began to howl and moan as the hoists for the sails began to snap one by one as the sails began to flap violently in the wind. Then the ship turned broadside as an ominous wave began to build until it towered over the vessel.

The blue hedgehog named Sonic stood transfixed to the scene as if it was something new to him or he seemed _too_ scared to move since he was rooted to the spot. His mother grabbed him around the waist and ran into the bridge just as the wave hit the yacht. The bridge was shattered by the wave as it capsized the boat. Sonic was thrown from his mother's grasp as he sank beneath the waves and into the darkness of the murky water. As he descended, the moaning wind seemed to subside.

"Mommy?" he cried out and he was no longer in the water but in eternal darkness.

Then behind him appeared a pair of malicious, blood red eyes, and an ominous, booming laugh followed. He turns towards the source of the sound and peers into the pair of eyes that were watching him. The laughter became louder and the eyes started to chase him. Sonic began to swim, forgetting that he was no longer in the water, as he tried to get a way from the eyes.

"Mommy, Mommy!" he cried, hoping his mother could hear him, as his voice began to get more terrified.

Then more eyes encircled him and the laugh began to get louder and louder. He let out a scream that started out as a high pitched scream then his scream seemed to go to a deeper tone over time. Then a young hedgehog, around eleven, awoke from his slumber with sweat dripping from his face. He looked around to see if the 'evil eyes' were still there, but they weren't and it's only the sounds of the local wildlife filling the area with sound. The young hedgehog's name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he has been stuck on this island for as long as he can remember. He's a blue hedgehog with long quills, green eyes, gloved hands, and wore red sneakers with a white line going perpendicular as it bisected the red.

His home for the past several years is South Island. South Island is an isle shrouded in mystery since it's said that it is not in the same place twice and it moves from time to time. It's also said that it moves every new moon or every quarter moon, but it's only Sonic who knows when it moves. However, he doesn't pay attention to when it moves, but he's always prepared to when it moves again; which isn't anytime soon.

"That nightmare again," he mumbled himself. "Why am I having these nightmares? I guess a morning run should clear my head."

He started to run, but he wasn't running like anyone does. This hedgehog was blessed with the gift of super speed, but he didn't know how fast he could go. He traveled through an area that he had named Green Hill, partially due to the rolling hills that plagued the area. Sonic sped over the hills as he passed the animals that frolicked in the area around the palm trees. He ran through the area as he turned his morning run into a game of sorts. When he came to a steep hill, he began to roll and he began to pick up speed. He then was launched into the air and he landed on top just one of the loops that were in the area. He looked off in the distance towards the north to see something out of the ordinary.

It looked like a structure of some sort, but it looked foreign to Sonic. Dark smoke was bellowing out of the structure and smog seemed to have covered the base of the structure. A small storm seems to be brewing from the smoke near the structure.

"Now that is something new," Sonic thought.

Sonic knew that it was new, but he couldn't recall the last time he'd seen a structure on top of that hill. He traveled throughout the isle, while staying near Emerald Hill, and he didn't see this structure before. Sonic decided to check the structure out since his sense of adventure had taken over but before he could take off. He heard the sounds animals but this time they sounded terrified by something, or someone.

He turns to see some kind of mechanical creatures taking the animals and placing them in some kind of prison with a plunger on top of it. He could see beetles (with wheels?) and crabs with oversized pinchers gathering up the animals. He also spotted mutant-like wasps patrolling the air with jets on their sides. Just as he was thinking over the scene he was witnessing; an explosion detonated near him as it sent him from his perch and down the incline he went. He recovered and began to roll again. Sonic was launched into the air for a second time and he rebounded off of the wasps one by one. In the process, the wasps were destroyed and they… released animals? Yes, animals and they fled from the scene as the shells of metal came crashing to the ground.

"Get him!" one of the metallic crabs spoke in a monotonic tone pointing towards Sonic.

The other metallic creatures heeded the call and attacked Sonic. The crabs launched laser orbs at Sonic, the wasps launched laser orbs from their stingers, and the beetles tried to maim him with their razor-sharp blades. Sonic used his speed to his advantage as he dodged their attacks. They each fell either by another's attack or by Sonic using his buzz saw attack. They were all defeated and all of the animals escaped while Sonic looked on with confusion.

"What's going on here and why were those _things_ doing covering the animals? Now," his attention turned to the prison capsule, "how do I get them out?"

He looked on top of the capsule to see that plunger sticking out and he shrugged his shoulders as he jumped onto the capsule. Popping sounds could be heard and small explosions could be seen coming from the capsule. He jumped from the capsule and it disintegrated freeing the imprisoned animals.

"Okay," he said as he tried to regain his composer as he watched the animals run off, "who put that there and who made these _things_?"

"So, you're the _one_ who destroyed my creations and my Prison Egg!" a deep voice spoke from above.

The source of the voice came from a flying machine of some sort and it landed on the ground revealing whose voice it was. It came from a bald-headed human male with a thick mustache and dark glasses over his eyes. The rest of his body was hidden inside the pod.

"So you're the one who is taking animals and _turning_ them into those… _things_," Sonic snapped as he tried to find a better word for those 'things' that he had destroyed.

"Yes, those robots, or 'things' if you prefer, are my creations. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik and I'll soon be the greatest scientific genius of all time!" the man proclaimed and Sonic mentally rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Doc, the name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I demand that you get off _my_ island and leave the animals alone before I make you!" Sonic hoped that his bluff would work, but it didn't by the way the man looked at him.

"You think a _kid_ like _you_ could stop me? After I gather the Chaos Emeralds on this island, I'll leave but I won't leave your home like the way it was," he grinned with a sadistic smile

"Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked as he was lost that what they were while scratching his head. "What's so important over some gems?" he thought to himself.

"The Chaos Emeralds hold infinite powers and once I gather them all. I'll be invincible!"

"I think somebody needs to be sent to the loony bin," Sonic muttered but this didn't go unnoticed by Robotnik.

"What was that!"

Sonic jumps onto the pod as he got into the Doc's face. "Ya, heard me," Sonic got a good look at the rest of Robotnik's body and he cracked a smirk on his face, "Eggman!"

"What did you _call_ me!" Robotnik was infuriated at the remark.

"I called you 'Eggman' since you _look_ like a _giant, talking egg_!"

"_Badniks_!" and more wasp robots appeared at his call. "Get that hedgehog!"

They tried to sting Sonic but missed as he back flipped off from his perch. Robotnik made a hasty retreat as his wasps tried to attack Sonic. Sonic got on top of the wasps and one by one they attacked one another as they made an attempt to hit Sonic. Then there is one left and Sonic finished it off with his buzz saw attack before he took off in pursuit of Robotnik. He ran over the hills over bridges until he stops on a low-lying bridge over a narrow creek. Sonic let out an inward shudder as he stopped on the bridge to get his bearings.

"I _hate_ water!" Sonic thought out loud and he didn't know the source of his fear of water.

Sonic turned his head thinking that he'd seen something, but there was nothing there. He saw something else but he'd seen nothing. This kept on for some time before he heard a whirling sound from behind. It was a mechanical fish, or piranha of some sort, with large razor-sharp teeth. Another jumped out of the water and missed Sonic. This time more came to attack Sonic but they just missed him. When they came out again, Sonic was ready for him and he took them down until they were all gone. Sonic sped off as the animals ran away as he continued after Robotnik. He stops on top of a cliff to see Robotnik near another one of his Prison Eggs. Sonic took a running leap off the cliff and lands in a forest of palm trees. He takes off but was attacked by a rocket that misses him be inches. Just at the rocket appeared it vanished. Another appeared, this time on Sonic's left flank, attacking him but it missed and Sonic countered attacked it. Sonic decided to run since he couldn't hit what he can't see and he finally caught up with Robotnik.

"I got you now, Eggman!"

"Persistent, aren't we?" Robotnik asked. "It's was nice meeting you Sonic the Hedgehog, but I must bid you adieu," and he pressed a button that caused a large ball-and-chain to descend from the belly of his craft. The ball began to spin at a violent rate before Robotnik attacked Sonic by smashing the ball into the ground where Sonic was standing. "Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog."

A whistle was heard from above followed by a voice, "Hey, Eggman!"

"What the?" Robotnik looked up to see a silhouetted image of a hedgehog coming headlong into him.

"Let me introduce you to my signature move, the Sonic Spin!" and he began to spin like a buzz saw

Robotnik tried to free himself before he was hit but to no avail. Sonic burrowed through the pod destroying the ball and chain attached to it. Robotnik fled from the scene after he was freed as his pod began to go into flames as his attachment was destroyed. Sonic on the other hand destroyed the Prison Egg before he continued his pursuit of Robotnik, but he didn't get _too_ far when he spotted a large golden ring in a circle of palm trees.

"What's this?" Sonic wondered as he approached the ring, but as he touched it; he vanished from site.

Sonic appeared elsewhere but his landing was not as smooth; he landed on his backside.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked out loud, but he slipped on his perch as it changed angle causing him to land on his head. "OW! That hurt!" he said rubbing his head as he tried to make a joke out of the situation. "Not this time!" Sonic said as he felt the ground swift again. "Is this thing spinning?"

Sonic was right, the place he was in was spinning at a constant rate. He had a difficult time trying to find his way through the maze. He had hit some panels. One of them reversed the spinning maze and two of the changed its speed. He also bounced off some bumpers that made him feel like that he was in a pinball game, and he was the ball! Sonic then saw something off in the distance; it looked like a sparkling jewel. He made his way towards the jewel as he tried to make it safely to the gem. He grabs it and he was transported back to where he came from.

"What the?" he looks around. "I'm back to where I came from and I still have this gem?" Sonic thought for a moment until he realized something. "This _must_ be what Eggman is after! I must gather the rest of them _before_ he does." Sonic takes another look at the Emerald and it vanishes into his glove. "What just happened?" he asked aloud as he looked over his hand that held the gem. "Never mind that! I must stop Eggman before he takes over the island and… the world," Sonic said before he sped off after Robotnik, but he was unaware that he was being watched by someone.

"Ah, so there are some pretty jewels on this island and it wasn't a waste of time to check it out," the figure spoke mainly to himself. "I'll bet anything that hedgehog knows where the rest of the gems are, and I'll relieve him of that one so that I can get a better look at it." The figure then got onto his hover bike and sped off after the unaware Sonic.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik is after the mysterious Chaos Emeralds of South Island and it's up to Sonic to stop him. Will Sonic succeed in halting the mad doctor's plans or will he fail? Who is this mysterious creature that was watching Sonic? Is he friend or foe? What does he want with these Chaos Emeralds? All these questions and more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of _A Hero is Born_.


	2. A Nack for Trouble

Chapter Two

_A Nack for Trouble_

Near the center of South Island there are ancient ruins of a forgotten civilization but they are still dangerous. There are booby traps throughout the ruins and the place is plagued by lava pits that had decimated the lost civilization. The populous of the island stay away from the marble ruin structures due to the dangers in the area, but this doesn't concern a certain hedgehog from entering the ruins.

Sonic had followed his new foe, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, into the ruins and he was on the border between Green Hill and the ruins that were before him. He just had his first skirmish with Robotnik and he had acquired his first Chaos Emerald, but he's unsure how many more there are on the island.

"Why did Eggman have to come here?" Sonic asked himself as he surveyed the ruins. "I mind as well go into these ruins since I've seen Eggman go into them."

Sonic took off down the hill with his incredible speed and into the ruins. He only stops when he came to a pool of lava in front of him.

"What's that smell?" he asked as he sniffed the air and it was coming from the lava. He then started to gag on the smell, "How can _something_ like this smell like rotten Flicky eggs!"

He tried to hold his breath and jump onto an island in the middle of the lava but that only proved futile since he was still gagging on the smell coming from the lava. However when he did this it caught on fire and he had to jump to the shore on the other side. Sonic was just catching his breath when the ground gave way and he landed in an underground cavern.

"_Great_," he sarcastically muttered as he dusted pieces of earth that hit his head. "Just what I needed, me playing the role of a mole."

Sonic takes a nearby torch and uses it as his light source as the trudged through the darkness of the cavern. He didn't know how long he'd been in the cavern and he thankfully didn't meet anything that went bump in the night within the cavern. After some time in the darkness, he came across a hole in the ceiling with sunlight coming through it.

Sonic let out a sigh while dropping the torch, "Here's my way out." Sonic then heard something and he turned to the source. "What was that?" he asked himself just as a shadow came over the light. "Huh?" he said and he looks down at the shadow. The shadow looked like a silhouetted bat. "Hey!" he shouted at the silhouetted figure above him as he shook his fist at it. "Go back to Gotham City! I think I hear the Joker calling you!"

"I'm not the one in which you speak of," a metallic, monotonic voice spoke as the figure flew down and hung itself upside-down on a low ledge folding its wings. It was a bat with a jet where his tail was supposed to be. "So you are the one Dr. Robotnik speaks of? You don't look as troublesome as the Doctor says."

"Well," Sonic replied while chuckling, "he doesn't know _this_ Hedgehog well enough."

"Now," the bat spoke again while ignoring Sonic's comment as the lights came on revealing more robots. There were more of those mutant wasps, more bats, and some kind of worm-like robot with spikes on it. "I think it is time that we said good-bye."

Then the sound of a chain being released was heard and Sonic looked up to see a spiked trap coming towards him. He dodged out of the way, but only into another trap. As he continued to dodge while the robots laughed at his predicament, more traps were sprung as iron weights fell from the sky and as the ground began to crumble under the pressure from the falling traps revealing lava underneath them. As another spiked trap fell, Sonic got on top of it this time and rode it into the air. He came across one of the spiny worms and attacks it with his Sonic Spin. However, it turns around allowing Sonic to hit its spines and he yelped in pain. The Sonic Spin did destroy it as it separated while the robot laughed at Sonic's pain, but stopped when his circuits from his head were grabbed by Sonic and was slammed into the ground by Sonic releasing the trapped animal.

The wasps then started to attack Sonic while he was on the ledge, but Sonic ran towards them jumping off the ledge at them. He started to rebound off them one by one using his Sonic Spin as he destroyed them as they tried to attack him. They missed him either hitting the worm-like robots, the bats, or one of their own. After roughly fifteen minutes of being a hedgehog pinball, they were all destroyed and Sonic exited through the ceiling of the cavern.

He moaned as he rubbed his head after he got to the surface, "Note to self: get used to smashing robots with your Sonic Spin and," he moans again as he grabs his head with both hands as his balance wavered, "get used to spinning for a long time," while his face turned a shade of green.

As he was getting his balance back and his head stopped hurting, a cocking sound was heard and he felt something cold against the back of his neck. Sonic instinctively put his hands in the air.

"Now mate," the one behind him spoke and with an accent foreign to Sonic, "hand over that pretty gem that you have and you'll live."

"Who are you and I don't know what gem you are talking about?" Sonic asked with a hint of fear in him since there was an unknown weapon pointed at the base of his head.

"The name's Nack, Nack the Weasel, and you have a gem that I want. Don't try anything you'll regret since I've seen you with that gem a few minutes ago. So, hand it over and tell me where the others are."

Sonic's mind began to race. What would this weasel want with the Chaos Emeralds and does he work for Robotnik? As he continued to think, the figure moved and was now in front of Sonic with the barrel of a shooting iron aimed between his eyes. The weasel was purple with leather gloves, boots, belt, and a hat with the brim tilted towards the sky and what seemed like crocodile teeth on a string surrounding the place where the brim meets the top of the hat.

"I'm not going to ask you _again_!" Nack spoke again but this time with more force. "Give me the gem and the locations of the others!"

Before Sonic could answer, an explosion threw them backwards onto the ground and a swarm of buzzing sounds were heard from above.

"There he is!" it was more of those wasps from before and they were charging up their stingers for another attack.

They unleashed their attack but missed as both Sonic and Nack dodged the attacks. Sonic ran towards them as he dodged their attacks, but they left Nack alone since they were concentrated on Sonic. Nack started to attack them with his shooting iron, but by doing so; some turned their attention to him. One by one they fell as Sonic dodged their attacks as he countered with an attack on his own while Nack used his crooked tail as a spring allowing him to get into the air. Sonic jumped into a circle of the wasps just as they charged up for another attack. They missed hitting one another freeing the animals that were trapped.

"Now," as Nack destroyed the last of the robots, "where were we?" he turns towards the last location of Sonic as he cracks a vile grin, but finds that he's no longer there. "Where'd you go?" his question was answered by a strong guest of wind that spun around him. After the wind settled, he finds that he's hog-tied by several wires from the robots with his hands and feet behind him.

"Sorry to leave you all tied up, Nack," Sonic spoke as he stretched his legs and ran in place, "but I have an appointment with a doctor. By the way, Crocodile Dundee," he added taking off Nack's hat examining it. "I suggest you return the croc's teeth before he goes looking for you," Sonic continued before he threw Nack's hat to the ground and sped off over the next hill as Nack growled in frustration while he struggled to get free from his bounds.

Sonic ran over hills and jumped across lava pits until he stops on top of a large hill to find Robotnik in the distance near one of his Prison Eggs.

"There you are!" Sonic said as he sped off, but the ground gave way and he landed on his head. "OW! Again!" as he rubbed his head and he saw a golden light. It was another one of those enormous rings that he had seen in Green Hill. He touches it and he was transported elsewhere.

After a few minutes in another crazy place and being a hedgehog pinball again, Sonic emerged victorious with another Chaos Emerald beside the pit that he fell into. He stares at the Emerald before it too vanishes into his glove like the previous one.

"Now to get out of this… huh?" Sonic looked up assuming that he was still in the pit, but he was now besides the pit. "Never mind that! Eggman, here I come!" as he ran off towards Robotnik.

He runs towards Robotnik and stops near a lava pit where Robotnik is; however, Sonic's senses were overrun again by the smell of the burning lava.

"Give it up, Eggman! You can't outrun _this_ Hedgehog!" Sonic shouted trying not to gag on the smell again

"_You again_?" Robotnik shouted as he placed a hand on the side of his head.

He then presses a button and his pod converts into another form. It looked the same except that it had a small attachment on the underside of the vehicle.

"_This_ time I'll end your life!" as the underside of the pod aims itself towards Sonic and fires a fireball at him.

Sonic dodges the attack and lands on one of the islands in the middle of the pit. Robotnik launched another and another fireball at Sonic as he let out a vile laugh. More and more of the islands became inflamed by the fire until there was only one left leaving Sonic stranded in the middle of the lava pit.

"You're out of options, rodent!" as Robotnik fired another shot.

Sonic jumps towards Robotnik and unleashes a Sonic Spin that allowed him to bounce off Robotnik's pod and land safely on the ground outside of the lava pit. His attack also sent the pod out of control as it crashed into the lava pit and Robotnik had to abandon his attachments to flee and fight another day. Sonic destroys the Prison Egg and ran after Robotnik.

"Come back here! You oversized egg!"

Sonic had just dealt Robotnik his second defeat and Sonic needs to stay on his toes. Will Robotnik find out that Sonic has already acquired two of who knows how many Chaos Emeralds of South Island? What of Nack the Weasel? Will he be able to get the information out of Sonic over the location of the other Emeralds, or will Nack fail in his attempts at getting these 'pretty gems.' What other crazy adventure will Sonic go through next, and what other contraptions does Robotnik have up his sleeve? These questions and more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of _A Hero is Born_.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ I know, I know, that Nack the Weasel is not in this game, but I needed a third party after the Emeralds instead of the usual Robotnik wants Emeralds, Sonic pursues, and Sonic succeeds. I also changed Robotnik's attack so that it would look a little more exciting instead of having him over his target._


	3. Spring if You Like Pinball!

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it took almost a month to update, but I've been very busy. I had summer classes to go to plus work and I had little time to update. I also had to make sure that this chapter didn't turn into a 'Sonic Spinball' knock-off. I hadn't said this before but I'll say it here. This fanfic is a tribute to the Sonic the Hedgehog series and I'm adding (as you can see) the classic badniks of each zone of the game._

* * *

Chapter Three

_Spring if You Like Pinball!_

At the base of a high mountain that held an iron structure bellowing smoke on South Island stood an area littered with spring boards, flippers, and bumpers. Sonic had followed Robotnik into the area until he lost him. He stops on the edge of a platform to survey his new surroundings.

"Now," he thought out loud as he surveyed the scene before him, "we'd did that overgrown egg go?"

As he surveyed his surroundings, an explosion detonated behind him sending him off the platform's edge. He tries to turn to see who had hit him but sees nothing. Sonic looks down as he falls to see a ramp on the bottom of the edge as he rolls into his, now becoming infamous, Sonic Spin as he gathered speed down the edge. He was then launched into the air only to hit a series of bumpers. Sonic continued to hit bumper after bumper as they made a clank sound, and was launched into the air and into more bumpers by some flippers. He finally landed on the other side after almost thirty minutes, and he landed dazed as his walk was that of a child who spun in circles until they fell down.

"Now," he tries not to throw up with his hands on his head as his walk became wobbled, "I know how a pinball feels like when had been bumped around."

He shakes his head side to side as he tries to clear his head. Sonic starts to run forward only to be stopped by an explosion. He looks up to see more of those wasps and they weren't alone. There were more of those crabs from Green Hill, some kind hermit crab with spikes on its head and a pair of large knife for pinchers, and some kind of hinged ball-like creature with its head and arms on the top half of the ball and its feet and tail on the bottom half of the ball.

"Is _this_ the hedgehog?" one of the hermit crabs asked in a monotonic tone. "He's not _so_ tough."

"He _is_ tough since he's taken out _too_ of my brothers," a wasp answered the hermit crab's question.

"I say you let us _bowl_ him over," one of the hinged ball creatures said also in a monotonic tone as he gestured to his other brothers.

"I say we go all out on him!" a crab spoke as he clicked his pinchers menacingly.

"No!" another wasp spoke, "He's taken out our brothers and others by making them attack him!"

"Uh, where'd he go?" a hermit crab stupidly asked and they turned to find out that the hedgehog wasn't there.

Then the sound of rushing wind could be heard and the sound of almost simultaneous explosions could be heard. Sonic had taken the opportunity while the badniks were arguing over how to deal with him by attacking them after he'd gotten a good running start. They each fell one by one to each of Sonic's attacks. After they were all defeated, the encased animals fled while Sonic sped off in his search for the evil Dr. Robotnik.

Sonic traveled a little more slowly over steep inclines that almost forced him into his Spin and he _didn't_ want to go through another pinball episode since his head hadn't recovered from the previous one. Small explosions started to follow him and he turns to see more of those wasps following him as they tried to 'sting' him. He hides behind a barrier as the swarm passed him while they continued their barrage. They swing around for another pass just to find that Sonic isn't there.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" one of the wasp asked.

"I don't know!" another one, apparently the squadron leader, spoke.

"Weren't _you_ suppose to be watching him!" one of them shouted at one of them that was at the rear.

"Hey," it shouted defensively, "I don't have sensors at the back of my stinger!"

"Hey, ya overgrown wasp!" a voice spoke and they turned to see the hedgehog that they were chasing waving at them cheerfully from a platform in the middle of them. "Aren't y'all looking for little ol' me?" as he faked the Southern accent of a Southern belle and pointed to himself as he struck a feminine pose.

They surrounded him and launched an attack; however, they missed only hitting one another as the whole squadron was destroyed as the hedgehog cackled to himself over the stupidity of the robots. He speeds of over the pinball theme area until he came to yet another one of those rings, but this one was hovering over a colossal pinball table.

"_Great_, just what I need," Sonic _heavily_ said sarcastically as he shook his head, "another pinball episode."

He surveys the table trying to find a way to the ring and he spots a ramp that leads to what appears the place where the ball is launched onto the table. Sonic heavily sighs and walks (for a change) towards the ramp. At this point, he soon got the _big_ picture of the table. Sonic then steps on a button that he didn't see and he was soon encased in a clear orb.

"What the?" Sonic asked himself and soon the ramp tilted him onto the table as his question was answered.

However, the ball was spinning but he himself wasn't moving. He was soon launched into the game by the ball launched and the fun (or in this case: pain) began. The lights and sounds could've been deafening to Sonic if it wasn't for the orb protecting him. Weird sirens could be heard and the clanking of bumpers as Sonic was bounced and thrown around the table. He was bounced onto a ramp that took him up to the top of the table near the ring but he felt helpless that he couldn't get to the ring on his own since the table was now in control of his fate. He missed the ring twice and was dropped to the lower level of the table. It was not until the third time and after an hour that he had hit the ring vanishing from site. Soon after another harrowing pinball adventure in a spinning labyrinth, he emerges victorious with another Chaos Emerald in his hand.

He let out a sigh, but it didn't last since he felt cold iron on the back of his head followed by a cocking sound.

"Now, give me the gem and the location of the others, hedgehog!" it was that weasel before, Nack.

"What gem?" Sonic asked as he tried to act as innocently he could while hiding the 'gem' behind his back as he turned around.

"The gem behind your back!" the weasel snapped while not taking his shooting iron away from Sonic.

Sonic soon felt the 'gem' vanish and he let out a mischievous smirk.

"I have nothing on me, Nack," Sonic replied as he removed his hands from behind his back showing the weasel that he had nothing.

Nack's face became enraged as he watched Sonic casually remove his gloves to show him that he wasn't hiding them inside his glove either. Sonic could tell that Nack was enraged since his shooting iron was now shaking as if he couldn't keep it steady. Nack takes a step forward and full cocks his shooting iron, but had the misfortune of stepping on the _very_ same button that Sonic had done before. He was now encased in an orb as the ramp tilted him onto the table while Sonic jumped onto steady ground while the platform tilted.

"I hope you have fun as a weasel pinball, Nack!" Sonic shouted as the launcher pulled back.

"What are you talking about!" Nack snapped and Sonic just pointed at the launcher as it was pull back to its extent. As if in slow motion the launcher came at Nack just as he let out a shout that started out slow then slowly became normal.

Sonic speeds off once again at a slower speed since he spotted rough terrain ahead while Nack was at the mercy of the pinball table. He makes it towards a set of springs only to get hit from behind by a projectile. Sonic yelps in pain while he was thrown into the air and he lands on a hovering platform high above him. He lands flat on his face as he moans in pain from pain in two places: his back and now his face.

"Not to self," he spoke to himself, "get used to changing situations and," as he gets up massaging his back, "work on those landings."

Loud buzzing sound were then heard and it came from more of those wasps. They all surrounded him and pointed their stingers at him as their buzzing became almost unbearable.

"Surrender hedgehog!" one of the wasps, that appeared larger than the rest, spoke.

"_Sure, I'll surrender_," Sonic replied with heavy sarcasm, "if you first get rid of the menace Spider-Man."

"Alpha! Beta! Cut off his escape route! The rest of you! _ATTACK_!"

The respective squads obeyed as the rest started to attack. Sonic was stuck on the platform as he constantly dodged the attacks. The shots forced him backwards as he fell off the platform and was able to grab onto the ledge. He quickly pulled himself up and launched himself into the air towards the wasps. He lands on the largest wasps, the leader of the swarm, as he rode it like a horse. The rest of swarm stopped their attack fearing that they will hit their leader.

"What _are_ you doing! We have orders to _extinguish_ this hedgehog _no_ matter the cost!"

They all attacked and Sonic dodged the attack as he jumps onto another wasp. He breaks off its stinger and leaps towards another as that one went down while he used that stinger to attack the wasp he landed on. Sonic lands on another and this time he rode it around like a horse. He forcibly steered his steed into the rest of the swarm. The swarm tried to hit Sonic but only missed and they hit their brothers. Sonic pulls out the wings on his steed and removes the jets before jumping off it as it went down. He used what was left in the jets to land on yet another wasp as he used the rest of the fuel on the rockets to burn the wasp. Sonic pulls out the wasp's stinger as it went down with its head melted off to jump onto another wasp and use that stinger to pierce the wasp's thorax.

"Alpha through Theta," a large wasp spoke as it assumed command, "_attack him_! Tau through Omega, _prevent any escape_!"

Sonic's tactics began to work as he continuously used the wasps' stingers against them and while he piggybacked on them as they shot at their brothers in an attempt to hit him. Slowly all of the wasps failed and he rode the last one into the ground (literally) as its systems shutdown. He runs off over the next hill, but was stopped by another projectile and this one came from those crabs from Green Hill. Sonic was now starting to tire from his fight.

"Looking tired?" a crab spoke. "Allow me to tuck you in… _permanently_!" it clicks its pinchers and the rest of the platoon attack him with projectiles coming out of their pinchers.

Sonic jumps backwards to avoid the blast but more come from both flanks and his rear. He does a back flip, which surprises him, as he lands on higher ground before launching himself into his Sonic Spin. He bounces off the one that had shot at him before he took out the ones that had fired at him from his flanks as he was launched into the air from his attacks. They were destroyed and just as Sonic was catching his breath, more had surrounded him as they clicked their pinchers menacingly.

They started to close off his escape around him and Sonic thought of something that might be crazy enough to work. Since he's been on South Island long enough, he's seen severe storms that he couldn't explain himself. There had been columns of spinning clouds and weird storms that turn out violent before becoming calm the next. Those storms soon turned violent again that devastated the island by uprooting trees and causing the animals to act weird on the island. He starts to run in a circle before he starts to tighten the circle. Faster and faster he went until his running started to cause a column of air to form. The column of air acted like a vacuum forcing the robots into the torrent as they tried to stay grounded but they failed to do so. Sonic soon stopped running the column of air vanished dropping its load. They crashed onto the ground with such a tremendous crash that they were destroyed and the trapped animals escaped as Sonic ran off in search of his foe.

He soon stops as a steep hill that was littered with bumpers and flippers, and by now he was starting to get extremely tired from his ordeal in this area of South Island.

"Now," he asked himself as he tried to catch his breath, "where'd that rotten egg go?"

"If you are looking for Dr. Robotnik," Sonic turned to see one of those hinged robots from earlier but this one looked to be the same size as him, "he's at the end of this ramp, but in order to get to him. You must race me."

Sonic knew that this wasn't the time to be playing games with a madman on the loose, but he didn't seem to have a choice at the moment and he reluctantly agreed to the race.

"The rules are simple," the robot continued, "you must spin your way through the course and reach the end first. If you stop spinning even for a second, you automatically forfeit the race."

Sonic and his opponent moved to the edge of the incline and waited for their race to begin. He was still out of breath and he hoped that he didn't toss his cookies before the end of this.

"On the count of three," the robot continued. "One… two… three," and they were off.

The incline was steeper than Sonic could've imagined and he wasn't used to such speeds while he was spinning. He tried to dodge the bumpers and flippers but that proved futile since he was having trouble trying to control the direction of his spin. His opponent however was having an easier time and Sonic couldn't put his finger on it, but he guessed it had to be something internal about that robot that enabled him to move so easily. He soon spots a ramp coming towards him and he took the chance to make a beeline towards it. He does so and he was launched into the air and high above the course. Sonic also spotted his opponent ahead of his and he could also see the end of the course just ahead. He lands in front of the robot with a thud but he maintains his spin. They were neck and neck as they approached the steepest and most hazardous of the course. This time the bumpers were moving and they both had some trouble getting through without getting hit, but Sonic seemed to have the most trouble. They soon passed the course and were launched into the air by a series of springs. They entered the final leg of the course in which they had to climb up the incline while using the bumpers and flippers. Sonic finally reached the top by using a flipper to reach a ramp that landed him onto level ground.

He was exhausted and extremely dizzy from his third pinball episode. He then hears a series of explosions and he turns to see that the final incline had started to collapse with the hinged-like robot with it. Sonic soon spotted who he had been chasing since Green Hill after his dizziness subsided, Dr. Robotnik. He ran towards him just as the ground became narrow.

"I have you now, Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he skidded to a stop.

"I didn't think that you'd make it this far Sonic," Robotnik replied as he tried to keep his anger in check from the insult but that didn't seem to work. "I'll have you skewered for that insult!" To emphasize his comment, the bottom of his pod transformed to reveal a large harpoon on the bottom.

Just as his previous attempt to attack Sonic, the harpoon swiveled to aim at Sonic. Robotnik launched the harpoon, which was attached to a chain, at Sonic but he missed as it hits the ground. Robotnik then reels in his harpoon only to bring in a block that it was attached to. After it was reeled in, the block was destroyed and Robotnik aimed again in order to finish off his now increasing annoying foe. Over time as more and more blocks vanished until only one was left.

Robotnik laugh with a vile tone, "Hedgehog kebab anyone?" as he unleashed his harpoon attacking the block.

However, Sonic latched onto the side of the block, "No thanks. I already ate," as Robotnik reeled both of them in. Robotnik soon found the error of his way but it was _too_ late. Sonic had burrowed through his pod leaving it destroyed and making him retreat yet again just as Sonic landed on the opposite side.

Sonic destroyed the Prison Egg and left to chase after Robotnik.

"Come back here Eggman!" as soon as he finished that last syllable, he felt the ground collapse and him with it!

A cackle unheard by Sonic followed as he fell by someone hiding behind a large spinning light, "You'll _pay_ for putting me in that pinball, hedgehog, and _no one_ outwits Nack the Weasel and gets away from it." He lets out another cackle as Sonic's screams faded. Nack walks towards the hole that he had made to find that it was deeper than he had expected it to be. He throws hit hat to the ground and stomps on it out of frustration.

Sonic gains another Chaos Emerald and deals Robotnik another defeat; however, it seems that the tables have turned for Sonic. Just where did Nack the Weasel send Sonic and will he, Sonic, get out of this situation? What is Robotnik's next big move and will he gain a Chaos Emerald before Sonic gathers them all? What awaits Sonic at the bottom of his fall? These questions and more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of _A Hero is Born_.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ Yet again (like the previous bout with Robotnik) I changed it again just to make it a little more exciting than having Robotnik come over Sonic and allowing Sonic to attack him._


End file.
